Onani Princess
by Mooninlove
Summary: Chelsea and Will have feelings for each other but Chelsea is oblivious and Will is somewhat shy, so what will trigger their confesion? Julia's plan!


Harvest moon and its characters belong to natsume.

Onani means… masturbation, for everyone who doesn't know. I read a manga called onani master, and believe me, even thought it sounds hentai, it isn´t, it's really deep and awesome.

English isn't my mother language, so forgive me if I make mistakes, and if you find one please tell me so I can fix it.

Warning: Mature content, Lemon. :U, strong words

So, Onani Prince was liked by lots of people. Then I decided to make the female counterpart, Onani Princess LOL. This is a different story it's placed in another game "slot" XD. Now that I read Onani Prince again… oh god what the fuck I wrote… it sucks DX well at least it was funny ;w; this one isn't… or it is? Heee… but is sure… dirtier OTL

**Onani Princess**

He is just my friend… yeah… right… Anyone who had minimal intelligence could notice my feelings; these feelings that grew through the years. Why then, he didn't seem to notice me…? Maybe I should just go straight to the point and tell him I love him… but… what if he doesn't love me back? Will I even lose his friendship? Being with him like his friend was a nightmare, but at the same time, it was a delicious dream.

—So, he is coming today… uhm – Said Julia, helping me to buy the supplies for a pajama party.

—Yes, as he usually does… what is so weird about it? – I said, somewhat mad.

—Well it's nothing… - She said with those innocent eyes that could easily make me believe in her words. I didn't know that time she was planning something. I didn't know until that night, when I was ready to receive my friends into my house.

Someone knocked the door, it was Will; he was always the first to come to my parties. He sat down on my coach next to me, both of us waiting for our other friends to start the party, but they never showed up…

—They said they had a problem and couldn't come… then they hanged up – Said Will after calling them from my old phone. So, this is what Julia was planning… I kind of want to kill her now; every time I'm alone with him I act very awkward!

—I-I see – I smiled nervously.

—Well shall I leave? – He asked with that charming smile of his. He didn't wait my answer, which wasn't going to show up any time soon. He went to the door and opened it.

—Why? You can stay, silly… – I said surprising him; even myself was surprised of my proposition.

—Sure – He looked at me with his blue eyes – What did you have prepared for the party, my lady?

—You'll see – I laughed a little, I was doing rather well; I could keep my heart beats in check and my blushing face was almost non existential. It was like magic…

—Ohh I'm excited – he said, keeping his charming smiles. I nodded and walked towards the tv, the first thing on my list was watching a good movie to relax. I sat down after the movie was on, took my shoes off and hugged my legs. Will sat at my side taking his shoes off too and put her arm over my shoulders… Ah! Don't misunderstand… this is normal between us… like hugging your sibling… uhg…

Will's P.o.v:

I caressed her hair while I watched the movie. Why didn't she notice my heart beats? ... Were they too low? I'm just a coward that can't express feelings, I know hers, but I just wait like an idiot for her to make the first move… I'm just tired of this, I shall make the first move… but tomorrow… yeah… tomorrow. But now I just want to stay like this.

I continued caressing her hair; it was rather relaxing… very. My eyes started closing, and before I knew, I was asleep.

Chelsea's P.o.v:

What? He is asleep already? Was the movie that boring? I felt disappointed, well not for too long. I looked at his pretty sleeping face… so peaceful. I touched his cheek carefully; his skin was pretty soft for a guy… Well that wasn't unexpected. I could swear I saw some weird hydrating lotion once in his bathroom, I will ask him later about it, maybe I could use it too… what the hell I'm thinking?

I just sat there in silence; maybe I should wake him up and make him go to the guest room. But, he just looks really cute, I don't want to wake him up yet. I rested my head on his lap, maybe I could sleep with him for a while… or so I thought. Just before I knew it, I was touching myself, thinking of him, the boy I loved… I couldn't help but cry as the thought of him never being mine.

Will's P.o.v:

I woke up, my back hurting from sleeping in a weird position. I felt weight on my lap and noticed Chelsea's luscious hair. I smiled. Was she sleeping?

But then I heard a whimper… she was crying, what did just happen?

Chelsea's P.o.v:

—Chelsea? – I heard Will's voice. Oh no… I was about to reach the climax… I quickly got my hand out my short… Please don't let him find out don't let… Oh god… He was blushing and looking at my hand… which was kind of… sticky. He did notice it! I just want to die! – W-why are you crying? – Will asked, still blushing. I had forgotten about that, I used my clean hand to wipe my tears.

—D-did you… saw it? – I asked. He nodded slowly and turned away still blushing – Please forgive me! I don't know what I was thinking, I just… – My tears were flowing again. Please Will, don't think I'm dirty! – I love you – I just said, wait… I just said it… not think it? I want to die! I continued crying, seeing his confused look.

Will's P.o.v:

Did I just heard… she said it… wait… does that means that she was thinking on me while… hell, is this one of my perverted dreams? Please be real…

Chelsea turned around, she was about to run to her room. I have to stop her! I grabbed her wrist, the one attached to the hand she was using to please herself… just thinking about it made me feel weird… a likeable kind of weird. I pulled her close and licked her fingers. That was her taste…

Chelsea's P.o.v:

I stopped crying… What did he just do? I couldn't help but blush. Why was he doing that? My heart beating faster, he continued licking my fingers, the ones that were inside me just a while ago. I couldn't stand it anymore, I pulled away in confusion. Will looked… hurt?

—I'm sorry… that was awkward… – He said still looking a little hurt - … I love you too Chelsea – Those words escaping his mouth… I couldn't believe it. I just stayed there, without moving…

—If you love me… then, just kiss me – my mouth said… Yeah my mouth… I didn't even think about saying that, but it wasn't that bad; I waited for his answer.

Will's P.o.v:

Just kiss? Oh please my lady, let me do more… Don't you want it too or was it just my imagination? I already was having problems controlling my "friend". But then… just kissing didn't sound so bad, the only time I have tasted her lips before was in a bottle game, just a simple peck.

She just stayed there, waiting for me to answer. I pulled her close in a hug and touched her lips with mine. Her lips were soft, my heart beating fast. The kiss ended… it ended rather quickly. It was frustrating; I just wanted to feel her lips more, to hold her. I looked into her eyes…

Chelsea's P.o.v:

Maybe I just felt asleep; maybe I will wake up and find myself still resting on his lap. Anyway, if this was just a dream I will make sure to enjoy it all I can… ha… and when I wake up wet he will just laugh at me believing I peed myself… Nah… Will isn't like that… he will just get worried; maybe thinking I'm sick… I just love him.

I kissed him again, this time with more passion. I opened my mouth lightly hoping he would get the message and explore my mouth with his tongue… and he did. His lips were a little salty, I'm sure that's from licking my fingers… I shivered at the thought of the memory and pushed him slowly to the coach. He ended the kiss as he lost his balance and ended sitting on the coach, he was about to stand up again but I didn't let him… I sat on his lap and kissed him again.

Will's P.o.v:

She sat on my lap and kissed me again… thank you my goddess Chelsea… I couldn't hold my "friend" anymore. I just relaxed and explored her mouth, holding her hips with my hands. I just couldn't wait to be inside her and feel her warn… ah… my thoughts are getting dirtier every second… I should be ashamed, but I'm not, this is just what I desire.

I kissed her neck; she quivered, moaning a little. So, she liked that? I will just do it again to hear that sexy sound escape her lips… and I did. I caressed her back, touching her skin slowly. I wanted to see her body, what was under the clothes she always used…

Chelsea's P.o.v:

I just felt his pack under my butt… I knew where this was going but still felt scared. Scared but still didn't want to stop. I started taking his jacket/sweeter combo slowly off… why does he use so much clothing?

—Ahhhh… – He just kissed my neck again, please wait until I have undressed you properly… I finally managed to take off his black top too and looked at his slightly toned upper body. I rested my head on his chest, just feeling his warm. I won't say I want this instant to be eternal because I am greedier than that.

I stayed like that for some seconds, caressing his chest and tummy while he kept kissing my neck. His hand went under my shirt, caressing my back gently. I felt the need to kiss him again, and as I did, he started taking my t-shirt off. I hope he likes my bra (he started taking it off too). I guess he didn't…

—I want you – Will said, making me feel like melting; his tongue licking my nipples. I shivered from the pleasure and bit my lips as he continued with his licking and kissing. I caressed his chest going lower and lower; I pushed him gently, it was my turn to give him some pleasure… Well that's just an excuse, I kinda… want to see what's under his pants… Ah! I can't unbutton this darn shit! ... I breathed slowly and calmed myself, not letting him help me; this must be done by me!

After some seconds I was finally able to unbutton his pants and lower the zipper carefully. There was his pack, growing more every second, it looks like he is pretty excited. Teasing it with my finger slowly over the fabric, I looked up seeing his cute red face and his eyes closed. I felt a little nervous as I pulled down the boxer a little to free his member.

Will's P.o.v:

She smiled while taking my member out, just her touch made me feel good, and it felt even better as she started to stroke it slowly. Gently, I caressed her soft hair… She will finally be mine… And I'm already hers. I had to close my eyes again, just watching her doing that to my man part made me more excited than needed for the moment. The tip of my member suddenly felt wet and a little cool, I opened my eyes a little… Oh god… She was licking it… no, no, I shouldn't have opened my eyes, I'm getting overexcited!

—Chelsea… – I said feeling like coming, it's not the time yet. I decided to stop her, grabbing her wrist carefully and pulling her up in time for me to calm down a little. She looked a little confused, was she enjoying it? ... Argh! Don't think about that, calm down, calm down. I pulled her shorts down, they were already unbuttoned from when she was touching herself… calm down!

I pulled her down to me, giving her a long kiss before making her sit on my lap again, and her wet clothed part rubbing against my member. I decided this wasn't the most comfortable place to do what I was planning so I hold her close and carried her to her room, laying her down on her bed. Her body was tempting me, I looked at her for some seconds and kissed her tummy.

Chelsea's P.o.v:

Well, because of my masturbation act from before I was sure I was wet enough to go to the intercourse, but it seems that he didn't think like that because after taking my panties off he started kissing my thigh closer and closer to my part. He licked my clit once and licked his lips like flavoring my juices… Does he like it or something? I can't help but feel a little disturbed but at the same time very horny… If I wasn't in this situation right now I would have face palmed already. He went up and kissed my lips, I could feel his fingers playing with my fem part, rubbing around. Stop teasing me! I moaned lowly as I felt his fingers going inside me, he kept kissing my lips and went down to kiss my neck while his free hand played with my breasts.

—Will… – What the hell are you waiting for? Put your penis inside me now! – I'm ready… – I said containing myself from saying dirtier words, I didn't want to scare him.

Will's P.o.v:

She finally say it… what I was waiting for. Well… knowing her dirty mouth I thought she would say something a little more exciting… maybe, if I tease her more… I continued rubbing her parts. Come on say it… I kissed her neck again.

—Darn it Will! Fuck me already! – She said in after moaning with a little angry tone on it… That's what I call hot…

—As you wish my love – I said whispering to her, I took my pants and boxer off and positioned myself on top of her, she looked a little impatient. I kissed her lips as my erect member searched for the entrance. I helped it a little with my hand, still kissing her lips; I felt my male part being wrapped by her insides. She moaned a little as I entered her, it felt so right.

—I love you – I told her kissing her again and starting to move slowly. It was warm and tight inside; I breathed heavily as I moved faster.

Chelsea's P.o.v:

It felt so good, I moaned and hugged him. My fingers while masturbating didn't compare to this! I licked his neck while he trusted his penis faster and faster and felt my first orgasm coming. I moaned and came, such a delicious feeling…

—Yes trust your penis harder! – Hell what did I just say? My mouth moving by itself again.

—As you wish… – He said moaning with me, his hot breathing on my face.

Will's P.o.v:

Calm down… That's what I was thinking. I felt her walls wrap tighter around and was about to come too… I couldn't let this end yet. I want to feel her more, to touch her more. Her dirty words didn't help me calming down, so after I trusted a little more I stopped and took it out. I laid next to her, holding her hips close and holding her leg up, my member was erect enough not to receive help to enter her again. I started moving inside her again; She was really wet inside, making it easier.

I felt like coming but it wasn't just the time yet… I had to wait for her to climax again, that would be just the right time. And I didn't have to wait long; her walls tighter against it.

—Yes! – I heard the words escaping her mouth. I kissed her lips as I started to release my seed inside her.

Chelsea's P.o.v:

I felt his warm semen inside me, it felt good and right. We continued kissing until we needed to breathe. Both of us looked at each other eyes for a while. He took his member out slowly and hugged me thigh. Repeating "I love you" again and again… I felt really safe in his arms, I just closed my eyes and felt asleep satisfied.

Will's P.o.v:

I saw her sleeping face and kissed her forehead. Carefully, I wrapped us with her bed sheets. Even if all that just happened I just couldn't believe it entirely. I will just… close my eyes and hope I wake with her tomorrow. And then I felt asleep.

The next morning I opened my eyes, she wasn't next to me… Was it all a dream? I looked around, it was Chelsea's room and her clock said it was eight am. It wasn't a dream, and I just feel like the happiest man. I took my pants and boxers from the floor and put them on. I walked outside and went to the living room where everything started, I took my black shirt and my shoes from the floor and put them on. Chelsea wasn't in the kitchen either, but there were some sandwiches with a note there "For Will". I smiled and started eating them, I felt a little guilty; I wanted to make her breakfast. Well I will have to make her lunch then. I opened her refrigerator and looked at all of those amazing vegetables.

Chelsea's P.o.v:

I had to wake up early to tend my farm. Will looked really peaceful and didn't even move when my alarm clock sounded. He must be tired from all that stuff happening last night. I giggled a little, planning to make him sleep on my bed from now on. I kissed his cheek and went to do my chores. Some hours passed and will didn't come out the house, it was already time for lunch, is he still sleeping?

I went into my house and received with a nice smell from my kitchen. Some moments later Will came out carrying some dishes on his hands.

—My lady – He smiled at me kindly and put the dishes on the table. He came to me and gave me a kiss on the lips. Even if he has some morning breath the kiss was well received, who cares about that? I kissed him again – I made lunch – He said leading me to the table. The food looked really delicious, just as him!

People P.o.v:

—So what do you think happened? – Said the bored Julia in her house

—Knowing them, they must have been quiet and shy all night – Said Sabrina sighting

—If they know this was a plan of us we will be killed by Chelsea! – Said Pierre scared.

—Maybe they just did it – Said Vaughn drily.

Everyone else looked at him in surprise.

-En of chapter-

Author note: well well here is it, I hope it isn't too dirty OTL ;w;


End file.
